Le Bal
by miss-sixty1115
Summary: GS sont ensemble.Toute l'équipe reçoit une invitation à un bal organisé pour tous les CSI de Californie et du Nevada. La fic est de Behindblueeyes1117, pas de moi! Elle é l'auteur de "les reves ..." Excellente fic! Lachez vos commentaires! ;-D


Titre: "Le bal"  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas (CBS)... même si j'en garderai bien un ou deux pour moi!!! Lol ;-)  
  
Résumé: G/S sont ensemble. Toute l'équipe reçoit une invitation à un bal organisé pour tous les CSI de Californie et du Nevada.  
  
A/N: Merci à Juju et aussi à Maud et Fiona, mes amies que j'adore! Gros bisous smouch smouch.  
  
Le bal.  
  
Il embrassa sa nuque et elle sentit son souffle s'accélerer. Elle adorait qu'il fasse cela. Il revint à sa bouche et mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, la caressant de sa langue. Il toucha sa bouche du bout des doigts, la laissant agréablement surprise de ses caresses. Elle le stoppa et lui dit:  
  
"- Attends Gil, tu ne crois pas qu'on serait mieux chez toi ou chez moi...  
  
- Tu as peur de te réveiller courbaturée? ... ou alors tu as peur qu'on nous surprenne...  
  
- Et si jamais Catherine ou Nick reviennent chercher quelque chose... dit-elle, anxieuse.  
  
Il l'embrassa fougueusement, soulageant sa passion dévorante, la faisant taire par la même occasion. Elle le laissa faire quand il commença à déboutonner son chemisier. Elle soupira sous ses baisers et caressa ses cheveux bouclés poivre et sel. Elle se laissa emporter par le désir et ils finirent la nuit sur le bureau.  
  
Cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient ensembles: il était venu chez elle après une dure journée, un soir de son congé hebdomadaire. Elle lui avait ouvert en nuisette de soie rouge à fines bretelles. Il y avait eu tellement de désir brûlant dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Il s'était approché d'elle, il avait été si près d'elle, il avait mis sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme et avait approché sa bouche de la sienne, l'embrassant fougueusement. Elle avait sentie à cet instant comme un feu qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Ils s'étaient retrouvés un peu plus tard dans le lit de la jeune femme.  
  
Personne n'était au courant de leur relation et pour l'instant, ils ne voulaient pas que quelqu'un le sache.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Deux jours plus tard.  
  
Elle se réveilla en pleine forme, prit une douche, déjeuna rapidement et fonça au labo. Elle arriva la première... En vérité, elle arriva la deuxième, son "supérieur" étant déjà là. Elle toqua à son bureau et après le "oui" étouffé, elle entra, fronçant les sourcils...  
  
"- Gil, où es-tu? Tu joues à cache-cache...? Tu sais que ce n'est plus vraiment de ton âge...  
  
- Je suis derrière le bureau, répondit-il.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais... lui demanda-t-elle, se postant derrière lui.  
  
- Mon bureau est bancal...  
  
- Reste comme ça... dit-elle soudain. ... J'ai une superbe vue d'ici tu sais...  
  
Il se retourna et, lui lançant une sourire, se leva et... se cogna la tête sur le coin du bureau. Il émit un grognement de douleur et Sara se précipita vers lui, moitié amusée, moitié inquiète. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et regarda s'il ne saignait pas.  
  
Il lui dit:  
  
"- Tu sais que maintenant c'est moi qui ait une belle vue...  
  
Il leva la tête et elle vit le reflet de son décolleté dans ses lunettes. Elle lui répondit:  
  
"- ... Petit coquin... Je ne vois rien... Tu ne saignes pas...  
  
- J'ai encore un peu mal, peut-être qu'un petit baiser aiderait à la guérison totale de l'hématome..., lui murmurra-t-il, d'une voix enfantine.  
  
- Mmm... pourquoi pas... on peut tenter...  
  
Elle l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
------------------------------  
  
La tête penchée sur son dossier et les idées embrumées, Sara n'entendit pas Nick arriver. Elle s'aperçut de sa présence après une tape sur l'épaule qui la fit sursauter.  
  
"- Redescends sur terre Sara... Cas difficile??, lui dit-il en montrant les feuilles éparpillées. Tiens, Grissom m'a demandé de te donner ça. Si c'est ce que je pense, on n'en a tous eu une ce matin, dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
  
- Une invitation pour un bal où se réuniront tous les enquêteurs de scène de crime du Nevada et de Californie.  
  
- Un bal???  
  
- Eh oui... je sais, c'est bizarre. Je ne voulais pas y aller mais Grissom m'y a obligé... donc... Bon je te laisse... à toute...  
  
Sara ouvirt l'enveloppe et en sortit un petit carton d'invitation ainsi qu'une lettre. Il y était écrit qu'un bal était organisé en l'honneur de tous les "CSI" du Nevada et de Californie, le 17 mai à 20h00 dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle lut un peu plus loin que les smokings et robes de soirée étaient de rigueur.  
  
"Il va falloir que j'aille m'acheter une robe... j'irai demain au centre commercial, je trouverai bien quelque chose qui m'aille..."  
  
Le reste de la journée passa très vite. Entre les interrogatoires, les petits bisous, les analyses, les petits calins, la paperasse, elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Il n'était pas trop tard et elle passa par le bureau de Grissom pour lui proposer une petite ballade. Il accepta et ils partirent avec la voiture de Gil sans que personne ne les rencontre.  
  
Ils se promenaient, main dans la main, dans les allées ensoleillées du parc Petersen(;-) ). Il lui proposa de s'assoir sur un banc proche. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, des collègues et de leur relation. Sara se souvint subitement du bal:  
  
"- Et pour le bal, comment fait-on?  
  
- Comme d'habitude, on ne montre rien... à mon avis, c'est la meilleure chose à faire... tu ne crois pas...  
  
- Oui tu as raison... et puis, on verra ce que veut dire bal pour les experts en scène de crime. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'imagine mal des enquêteurs en tenue de soirée... Espérons qu'on ne doive pas résoudre des crimes dans ces tenues. Tu imagines...  
  
Ils commencèrent à éclater de rire et se regardèrent, il l'embrassa dans ce parc, grouillant de couples et d'enfants de tout âge en ne se souciant guère des remarques de certains passants le trouvant trop vieux pour cette jolie jeune femme. Cela ne l'atteignait pas, il aimait Sara depuis qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois. Il avait tout d'abord eu peur de ses sentiments, il les avait refoulés, mais ils avaient finis par remonter à la surface et il n'avaient pas pu les lui cacher plus longtemps. Et maintenant les voilà à deux s'embrassant dans un parc bondé, n'osant pas révéler leur relation à leurs propres collègues. Peut-être est-ce plus facile d'être observé par des inconnus que par ses propres amis?  
  
Elle nicha sa tête contre son torse et entoura son ventre de ses bras. Elle se sentait si bien avec lui. Depuis qu'elle était venue à Vegas à sa demande pour travailler avec lui. Depuis ce temps-là, elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui. Elle avait tellement souffert ne sachant que penser de ses sentiments. Un jour, il plaisantait avec elle et le lendemain, il lui parlait à peine. Et puis, il a fini par tout lui "avouer", d'une manière qu'elle avait d'ailleurs appréciée...  
  
------------------------------  
  
Le 17 mai arriva à toute allure. Gil avait convenu avec Sara qu'il passerait la chercher vers 19h30 car selon lui, la salle de "bal" n'était qu'à vingt minutes de chez elle.  
  
Elle lui ouvrit en robe de soirée bordeaux décolletée légèrement devant et beaucoup plus derrière, découvrant les 3/4 de son dos. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles. Il lui sourit et lui murmura, après un baiser:   
  
"- Tu es magnifique...  
  
- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus... Le smoking te va très bien, tu sais... Tu es très sexy dedans...  
  
Il sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir à la soirée. Elle mit un peu de rouge à lèvres, prit son sac, son carton d'invitation et ferma la porte à clé. Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure, Gil se gara et ils entrèrent dans le batiment.  
  
Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde et ils durent se frayer un chemin à travers la foule pour trouver une table de libre pour cinq. Ils commandèrent à boire et attendirent les autres en discutant un peu. Le reste de l'équipe arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, juste à temps pour le discours de l'organisateur. Ils l'écoutèrent et l'applaudirent poliment. La soirée commença et la musique débuta. Les gens se levèrent et allaient papoter avec des collègues de l'état voisin sur les nouvelles techniques de prélèvement d'empreintes et d'autres indices.   
  
L'équipe se dispersa. Warrick alla parler avec une belle jeune femme, Nick le regarda s'éloigner en riant et se dirigea vers le petit buffet. Catherine, Gil et Sara se séparèrent pour faire quelques recontres.  
  
Sara fit connaissance avec un technologue de laboratoire d'une trentaine d'années. Brun aux yeux verts, il l'avait abordée en lui offrant un verre de punch. Ils parlèrent du travail énorme qu'ils effectuaient et des mauvaises conditions de travail et d'analyses qui possédaient certaines villes de l'Etat. Sara vit Gil passer devant eux; leurs regards se croisèrent et elle lut dans ses yeux une pointe de déception. Elle s'excusa auprès du jeune homme et suivit Gil. Elle le vit sortir du bâtiment et le chercha du regard sur le parking. Elle l'aperçut enfin dans sa voiture.  
  
Il la regarda s'assoir sans un mot. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et caressa légèrement la paume de son doigt. Après quelques instants, elle rompit le silence en le questionnant:  
  
"- Gil, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Réponds-moi, stp...  
  
- Non, tout va bien, c'est juste que... je ne sais pas... tu ne vas pas aimer mais... je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié que cet homme te tourne autour et...  
  
- Serais-tu jaloux?! ... et bien qui aurait cru cela, lui répondit-elle, ironiquement.  
  
Elle reprit plus sérieusement:  
  
"- En tout cas, tu n'as rien à craindre, l'élu de mon coeur ne lui ressemble absolument pas, enchaîna-t-elle.  
  
- Tiens, tu pourrais me le décrire... que je sache à quoi il ressemble dit-il, le regard dans le vide.  
  
- Il est grand, plus âgé que moi, il a une belle carrure, des yeux d'un bleu limpide, des cheveux bouclés. Il est très professionnel, sérieux, très intelligent...  
  
Tout en disant cela, elle approcha son visage du sien et lui caressa tendrement la joue.  
  
"- Il a des lèvres douces... (elle passa son doigt sur le contour de sa bouche), un petit nez... (elle en caressa l'arête), des yeux magnifiques (elle retira ses lunettes et embrassa légèrement ses paupières).  
  
Elle le regarda, leurs nez se touchaient:  
  
"- Tu vois de qui je parle...  
  
Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa tendrement. C'est vrai, il avait été jaloux en la voyant avec quelqu'un de plus jeune que lui. Elle avait ri à un de ses commentaires, il lui avait pris la main, la contemplant pour on ne sait quelle raison. Il n'avait pas supporté l'idée qu'elle puisse partir loin de lui avec quelqu'un de ce type-là. Il ne pourrait jamais se séparer d'elle. Il avait attendu trop longtemps avant de lui avouer ses sentiments et maintenant, il ne pouvait penser au fait d'être séparé d'elle pour une raison quelconque.  
  
Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser et profitèrent de ce moment d'intimité.  
  
"- Sara... lui demanda-t-il subitement, la regardant fixement.  
  
- Oui, lui répondit-elle.  
  
- Je crois... enfin... j'aimerais que l'on mette les autres au courant de notre relation... qu'en penses-tu?  
  
- Je ne sais pas trop... qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient? Imagines-toi leurs réactions!  
  
- Sara, écoutes, je ne sais pas toi mais moi j'en ai assez de me cacher tout le temps d'eux. Ce sont nos amis et puis... j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont des soupçons...  
  
- Mmm... je vois que tu as raison... j'en ai aussi marre de leur cacher la vérité.  
  
- Bon.. allez viens... ils vont se demander où nous sommes... lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.  
  
- Cela reste à voir, je crois qu'ils sont tous déjà bien occupés.  
  
En effet, Nick se trouvait près du bar avec autour de lui une dizaine de groupies. Warrick discutait également avec une ravissante jeune femme. Tandis que Catherine discutait de son côté avec un éminent technologue de la police scientifique de Californie.  
  
Sara et Gil se regardèrent; Sara haussa les épaules et surpris Gil en s'exclamant:  
  
"- Waououhh!!! J'adore cette chanson, elle est magnifique.  
  
- C'est une chanson très romantique apparemment... Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse, mademoiselle... lui proposa-t-il en lui offrant sa main.  
  
- Avec joie, lui répondit-elle en prenant sa main.  
  
Ils se laissèrent bercer par la voix du chanteur et Gil lui murmura à l'oreille:  
  
"- Je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue... Tu étais au premier rang de mon séminaire et tu me regardais avec des yeux si magnifiques que je suis tombé sous le charme de ton visage angélique et de ton corps sublime... Depuis que je t'ai vue cette fois-là... je n'ai cessé de penser à toi... Tu as été et tu seras toujours la seule femme qui habite mon coeur...  
  
Ne sachant que répondre à cette déclaration, elle caressa sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
"- Merci... tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me touche... et puis tu sais... je peux te dire que tu m'as fait également pas mal d'effets. Figures-toi que j'avais trois énormes fardes remplies de photos, d'inteviews, d'articles scientifiques, de dossiers résolus et plein d'autres choses encore... tout ça te concernant... d'ailleurs... pour ne rien te cacher, elles se trouvent dans un carton dans ma garde-robe.  
  
Elle lui lança un petit sourire dont elle avait le secret et qui le faisait fondre.  
  
Ils s'ennuyaient un peu et décidèrent de partir. Ils cherchèrent leurs collègues pour leur dire bonsoir.  
  
Sara vit Catherine et tira Gil jusqu'à elle.  
  
"- Ah Sara, Grissom...  
  
- Catherine, Sara et moi allons partir...  
  
- Quoi?! ... déjà... mais il n'est que 22h00 et...  
  
Elle s'attarda sur les mains jointes de son ami et de sa collègue et les regarda, mi-surprise, mi-amusée.  
  
"- Bon d'accord. Et bien bonne soirée et à demain... les tourteraux...  
  
Ils prévinrent également Warrick et Nick de leur départ. Ils n'émirent aucune parole du fait apparent que Grissom sortait avec Sara.  
  
Ils sortirent et rejoignirent la voiture de Gil. Pendant le trajet, ils parlèrent de leur projet pour la fin de la soirée.  
  
"- Que dirais-tu d'un film? lui proposa-t-il.  
  
- Mmm... non, je n'ai pas trop envie... tu sais quoi... dépose-moi, laisse-moi le temps de préparer quelque chose et je te téléphone pour te prévenir... qu'est-ce que tu en penses??  
  
- Euh... mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?  
  
- Stp... tu verras... c'est une surprise...  
  
- Bon d'accord.  
  
Il la déposa chez elle et retourna chez lui en attendant le coup de fil.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Elle lui ouvrit vêtue d'un peignoir blanc. Il entra et aperçut une quinzaine de bougies éparpillées partout dans la pièce. Celles-ci projettaient une lumière tamisée et rejettaient des senteurs sensuelles qui le firent frissoner.  
  
Il se retourna et la regarda d'un air interrogateur, attendant la suite du programme. Elle s'approcha lassivement de lui, lui retira sa veste, commença à déboutonner sa chemise, l'embrassa furtivement et lui souffla à l'oreille:  
  
"- Suis-moi...  
  
- Partout où tu iras, répondit-il impatient et sous ses ordres.  
  
La chambre était également éclairée de bougies. Il l'embrassa et commença à ouvrir son peignoir mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha:  
  
"- Tatata... on ne touche pas... par contre, toi, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille, j'aimerais que tu te déshabilles...  
  
- Aaah mais ça n'est pas du jeu... tu es en peignoir et moi je dois...  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas... cela va vite être équitable...  
  
Il s'exécuta et elle lui ordonna de s'allonger à plat ventre sur le lit. Elle fit glisser son peignoir de ses épaules, prit un petit flacon sur la table de nuit, l'ouvrit et fit couler un liquide ambré au creux de sa paume. Elle s'agenouilla sur les fesses de son amant et frotta ses mains pour les enduire d'huile. Elle commença à le masser légèrement, décontractant sa nuque, ses épaules et son dos. Au gémissant et grognement qu'il poussait (et qui l'amusait), elle en conclut que cela lui faisait beaucoupe de bien.  
  
Après une demi-heure de massage, elle s'arrêta et lui murmura à l'oreille:  
  
"- La séance est finie...  
  
- Oooh non... cela faisait tellement de bien...  
  
-Peut-être... mais c'est comme ça... rajouta-t-elle en embrassant légèrement sa nuque.  
  
Elle se leva, remit son peignoir et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
  
"- Ca te dit un petit film en mangeant quelques fruits...  
  
Il haussa un sourcil, sortit du lit et noua une serviette qui traînait sur une chaise autour de ses hanches.  
  
"- Pourquoi pas...  
  
Il la rejoignit et ils regardèrent la télé ensemble, confortablement installés dans le canapé.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Le lendemain, quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de debreafing, Sara alla s'assoir à la table, à côté de Catherine. Celle-ci la regarda et, avec un sourire en coin, lui demanda:  
  
"- Comment ça va avec... (elle désigna Gil de la tête)? Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps?  
  
- Deux mois et demi...  
  
- Eh bien, il était temps! Qui a fait le "premier pas"? C'est toi?  
  
- Non, c'est lui!!!  
  
Voyant le regard ébahi de Cath, elle lui raconta comment il lui avait avoué ses sentiments (sans trop de détails bien sûr!).  
  
Elles rirent de bon coeur.  
  
A la fin de la journée, Sara toqua à la porte du bureau de son "patron". Elle ouvrit après un "oui" fatigué et elle le découvrit derrière une pile imposante de dossiers administratifs. Elle s'approcha de lui, s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, lui murmura à l'oreille:  
  
"- Tu croules sous la paperasse à ce que je vois...  
  
- Oui... pff... je n'en peux plus, je n'ai fait que ça aujourd'hui...  
  
- Allez viens, rentrons à la maison...  
  
- Oui, tu as raison... Je finirai demain.  
  
Il l'embrassa doucement avant de se lever.  
  
Durant tout le trajet, Gil, concentré sur la route, ne parla pas, le regard soucieux. Quand ils rentrèrent chez lui, Sara ne put se retenir plus longtemps:  
  
"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu m'as l'air bizarre depuis que l'on est parti... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas...  
  
Elle lui caressa doucement le visage, attendant une réponse de sa part.  
  
"- Je... Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer... j'ai tant de choses à te dire...  
  
- Je t'écoute... on a tout notre temps...  
  
Ils s'assirent dans le canapé. Il prit ses mains entre les siennes et prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer:  
  
"- Je me souviendrai toujours de la première fois que je t'ai vue... tu étais au premier rang, illuminant toute la pièce de ton sourire. Ce jour-là, tu m'as ébloui... Ta beauté, ton intelligence, tout en toi m'a charmé. Jamais avant toi, une femme ne m'avait fait cet effet. Seulement... tu étais trop jeune... mais je me suis juré d'essayer de ton revoir.  
  
Il sourit et continua:  
  
"- C'est pour cela que je t'ai appelé, pour me rejoindre ici dans mon équipe. Le problème est que je suis ton patron et aussi que... j'avais peur de t'avouer mes sentiments... Je suis conscient des moments difficiles que je t'ai donnés. Mais j'avais tellement peur... Sara...  
  
Il la regarda droit dans les yeux:  
  
"- Je t'aime... je t'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort et même au-delà... Mais es-tu prête à t'engager sérieusement avec moi? ...  
  
Il sortit un petit boitier en velour rouge de sa poche et, s'agenouillant devant la jeune femme, l'ouvrit délicatement, révélant une magnifique bague en or blanc. Elle représentait un rubis en forme de coeur, tenu par deux mains et surmonté d'une couronne. Il plongea son regard dans le sien:  
  
"- Veux-tu être ma femme??? ...  
  
- Je... Gil... tu es... Oui!!!  
  
Elle l'embrassa (lui murmurant "je t'aime), une larme de joie roulant sur sa joue. Il mit la bague au doigt de sa future épouse et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il l'emmena dans la chambre et cette nuit-là, ils s'endormirent très tard...  
  
-----------------------  
  
Le lendemain matin, Sara se réveilla contre son futur époux. Il embrassa ses cheveux en guise de bonjour.  
  
Elle tendit son bras en avant et observa la bague à son doigt...  
  
"- Madame Sara Grissom... ça me plaît beaucoup! ... Depuis le temps que je rêvais de porter ce nom...  
  
Elle le regarda et lui sourit.  
  
Ce matin-là, ils arrivèrent tous les deux, main dans la main, dans les labos.  
  
Gil alla se servir un café tandis que Sara s'assit dans le fauteuil, prit un magazine qui trainait et le feuilleta  
  
Cath, Nick et Warrick arrivèrent et saluèrent chaleureusement les tourteraux. Quand Gil s'assit à côté de Sara, Cath remarqua la bague et avant qu'elle n'ait pu demander quoi que ce soit, Grissom annonça qu'ils allaient se marier. Pendant un court instant, il n'y eu aucune réaction. Puis les questions et félicitations fusèrent...  
  
"- Et pour quand est prévu le mariage? demanda Nick.  
  
Avant que Gil n'ait pu répondre, son pager bippa. Il regarda le numéro et appella Brass. Après quelques "oui" et quelques "mm mm", il raccrocha.  
  
"- Fini les discussions. On a du boulot!!! Cath, Nick et Warrick homicide au 1711 Corn Avenue. Sara, on a un homme dans le désert qui nous attend.  
  
Ils se séparèrent et rejoignirent leurs voitures.  
  
Cela faisait deux heures que Sara et Gil examinaient les indices prélevés sur le corps. Ils n'en sortaient pas, ne sachant que penser de cette affaire. Un homme était mort noyé dans le désert et on n'avait rien trouvé de très convaincant comme indice.  
  
Grissom retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux de fatigue. Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un le masser. Il regarda derrière et vit Sara. Elle sourit et lui murmura à l'oreille:  
  
"- Si on allait faire une petite pause, qu'est-ce que tu en dis...  
  
- Oui, tu as raison... je n'y comprend plus rien...  
  
Il lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos. Ils s'installèrent dans le fauteuil et pendant qu'ils lisaient un magazine, côte à côte, Gil lui caressait légèrement la main.  
  
Après un quart d'heure, les autres CSI arrivèrent, contents d'avoir réussi à résoudre leur affaire. L'homicide était en fait un suicide maquillé en meurtre par la victime pour éviter la "honte" de son acte (N/A: je ne dis en aucun cas que le suicide est une honte).  
  
Warrick et Nick s'assirent à la table, Cath les rejoignant après s'être servie une tasse de café. Elle prit la parole:  
  
"- Alors, vous avez déjà prévu une date pour le mariage?  
  
Avant que Sara n'ait pu répondre, Gil lui proposa une date...:  
  
"- Que dirais-tu du 11 octobre, mon coeur (sweetheart)?  
  
Sara fut surprise tout d'abord qu'il l'appelle "mon coeur" devant les autres et d'autant plus qu'il se rappellait la date de son arrivée, le 11 octobre 2000. Cela allait faire quatre ans qu'ils se connaissaient enfin, quatre ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble.  
  
Elle le regarda, les yeux brillants, émue de ces pensées.  
  
"- Je dirais que cette date me plaît beaucoup! Je suis d'accord avec toi. Cela nous permettra de fêter cet anniversaire.  
  
Nick posa la question que tout le monde se posait:  
  
"- Quel anniversaire? Le tien Sara?...  
  
Gil lui répondit:  
  
"- Humm ce n'est pas tout à fait ça... En fait, c'est le jour où Sara est arrivée, cela va bientôt faire quatre ans...  
  
Catherine prit la parole:  
  
- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'avais promis de payer une verre aux petits gars derrière moi alors à demain. Vous venez...  
  
Elle s'éloigna, suivie des deux jeunes hommes.  
  
Sara se retourna vers son mari (pas encore, mais c'est tout comme!! lol :-D)  
  
"- Il faudrait qu'on décide déjà de certaines choses... pour les demoiselles d'honneur, je pensais déjà prendre Catherine et une autre personne. Pour ce qui est des garçons, je pensais à Warrick, Nick et Greg... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses...  
  
- Oui c'est une bonne idée mais je ne sais pas, je pensais aussi à Brass et Al (Robins).  
  
- Mm oui c'est vrai. Eh bien, on les prend tous!!! Ce n'est pas interdit à ce que je sache! Il faut juste trouver des autres demoiselles...  
  
- Il y aussi ma soeur (N/A: on va dire qu'il a une soeur, parce qu'il me manque de femmes! lol) et puis j'ai aussi une cousine, Lara, je suis sûre que tu t'entendrais bien avec... Il y a aussi les amies de Warrick, Nick et Greg...  
  
- Ils n'ont pas de petites amies... et avec leur emploi du temps, ce n'est pas étonnant...  
  
- Oui. Il y a... Janis et Claire des labos. Cela nous en fait quatre, il nous en faut encore une... Tu n'aurais pas une cousine ou une amie...  
  
- ... Si!!! Elisabeth!!! C'est mon amie d'enfance. D'ailleurs, on était ensemble quand je t'ai vu pour le première fois... Aahh. (Sara perdue dans ses pensées.)  
  
Gil la ramena sur Terre:  
  
"- Je suis ravi que tu penses encore à moi (lol!). Mais on a pas mal de boulot qui nous attend... En l'occurence, une minuscule pile d'indices qui ne veut rien nous "délivrer"...  
  
Après un sourire contraint, ils sortirent de la salle, Sara une main dans le poche arrière de Gil et lui, le bras autour de ses hanches.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent... Le mois d'octobre arriva à une vitesse incroyable.  
  
Tout était prêt. Gil attendait sa future femme, elle devait bientôt arriver. Il regarda les cinq garçons d'honneur qui attendaient également l'arrivée de Sara.  
  
Soudain, la marche nuptiale retentit. La jeune femme arriva aux bras de son père.  
  
Gil en eut le souffle coupé tellement il la trouvait magnifique dans sa robe blanche, un voila lui cachant les yeux, le diadème de sa mère le retenant. Elle tenait un superbe bouquet de lys et de roses blanches. Les demoiselles d'honneur se placèrent et Sara se joignit à son futur mari. Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire complice.  
  
Après 3/4 d'heure de "blabla de prêtre" (lol), il put enfin soulever le voile de son épouse et l'embrasser. Tout le monde applaudit les nouveaux mariés.  
  
La soirée débuta après un toast et un discours des garçons et demoiselles d'honneur. Catherine prit la parole:  
  
"- J'aimerais tout d'abord féliciter Sara et Gil. Je voudrais également dire à Sara qu'elle a bien fait de persévérer et à Gil qu'il a fini par tomber dans les filets de la femme habitant ses pensées... Vous savez, franchement, pour moi et je pense que mes chers collègues penseront la même chose, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Et puis, vous auriez vu les regards qu'il lui lançait sans cesse et les petits sourires qu'elle lui renvoyait.  
  
Aux regards étonnés des deux personnes concernées, elle continua:  
  
"- Ne faites pas les surpris... Cela se voyait à dix km à la ronde!!! (Elle sourit). Je voudrais finir par le fait que vous faites un magnifique couple et que je suis très heureuse pour vous... Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde...  
  
Les deux tourteraux lui renvoyèrent un sourire de remerciements.  
  
Gil et Sara ouvrirent le "bal" sur une chanson de Seal "I need love".  
  
Lorsque la plupart des personnes furent rentrées chez elle, Grissom prévint Catherine que lui et Sara allaient rentrer et qu'ils allaient tout ranger le lendemain. il rejoignit sa femme et ils s'éclipsèrent dans leur chambre nuptiale.  
  
La porte claqua contre le mur, laissant le passage à Gil qui portait la jeune femme dans ses bras, comme le voulait la tradition. Sara éclatait de rire aux titubements de son mari.  
  
"- Je dirai que tu as trop bu... sinon je crois que je serai un peu vexée...   
  
Elle ria à nouveau de bon coeur lorsqu'il la "jeta" sur le lit.  
  
Il retira ses chaussures et sa veste et grimpa sur le lit. Il retira également les chaussures de sa femme et relevant petit à petit sa robe, lui embrassa légèrement les jambes. Il revient à hauteur de sa bouche et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue et écarta une mèche de son visage:  
  
"- Mme Sara Grissom... je vous aime et je vous aimerai jusqu'à ma mort... Il l'embrassa à nouveau.  
  
- Mais moi aussi je vous aime mon très cher mari... et puisque nous sommes allongés sur le mobilier approprié, que diriez-vous de "commencer" notre progéniture... Imaginez, une belle maison où courraient plein de petits Grissom...  
  
Elle esquissa un sourire et attendit sa réponse.  
  
"- Chère madame, je vois en cette "invitation" une très mais alors très bonne idée...  
  
Sur ce, il l'embrassa fougueusement et ils entreprirent durant toute la nuit de créer leur descendance (ils ont encore le temps mais bon faut bien qu'ils fassent quelque chose dans cet énorme lit!!! Et à part jouer au scrabble ou à la bataille de polochon... y'a pas grand chose d'autre à faire... lol!!!)  
  
Le jour se levait lentement sur Las Vegas. Un rayon de lumière clandestin traversait l'épaisse couche du rideau, illuminant le visage de Sara Grissom, le rendant encore plus beau. Gil l'observait et songeait encore une fois à la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir pour épouse. Il l'entoura de ses bras et se rendormit, la tête de sa femme nichée au creux de son cou.  
  
Fin  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé!!! Surtout n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos sentiments sur cette histoire: si vous avez aimé ou pas, ce que vous trouvez nul ou au contraire très marrant, si les scènes étaient bien, pas trop loin point de vue sexe, si vous avez d'autres idées pour une suite... Peut-être qu'il y en aura une, on verra bien.  
  
Biz tchao (retenez mon nom, j'en ai écrit une autre,elle s'appelle 'les rêves deviennent tjs réalité tot ou tard') 


End file.
